narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Crimson Lust
"You know sometimes, the idea of owning a small little shop, selling tea and munchkins just like this one still pops into my mind...with mama and pa..." The Beautiful Demon swiftly slammed the her tea against the table, as the old wounds began to open. She glanced left, then right to see if anyone was watching. "Are you not happy with what you are doing now; Head of a cult, punishing those who have no right to kill." whispered the red-haired spirit, who was once known by the name of Jashin."I fear you have strayed too far away from your path. Maybe you should see what really happened during those times." Suddenly memories of her abusive parents came flowing in. Being ignored, punished for things she could not control, things no child should have to go through. A vein appeared on her temple, as her heel began to slowly raise, then tapped the ground rapidly. Tap-Tap-Tap-Tap-Tap The sound would becoming increasing louder, as her breaths became faster and deeper. During Asuna's recollection of her past, a man enters the small shop. His appearance is certainly unique. He's tall, and his body is clearly well-toned. He possesses short, silky hair with a silver glow. He's wearing a rather simple attire. A blue Kimono top with a black, flexible fabric underneath. He's also wearing black pants with bandages wrapping around his ankle, going up to his knees. Black sandals, and finally a black eyepatch covering his right eye. He takes slow and shorts strides towards the demon and sits beside her. "Excuse me for interrupting your chain of thoughts, but you seem troubled. Now what in the world would trouble a beautiful lady like yourself." Saizen compliments, taking a quick glance at Asuna's cleavage. His sick perverted thoughts occur to him once more. He then returns his line of vision towards her face for a few moments, then back to her breasts. "Damn it, concentrate! It's so tough though it feels like they're looking at me not the opposite" Saizen thinks as he forces himself to look at Asuna's visage, her undoubtable beauty aided him in that. Interrupted by the man, she shifted her attention upwards. Noticing the man continuously move his eyes to the lumps on her torso, she knew exactly what time of man she was dealing with. "Ah perfect timing, this is exactly what you needed. An easy target to join the cult." spoke the evil spirit. She sighed, as her voice took a higher for feminine pitch. "Hunny, my eyes are up here. There is nothing down there for you...at least....not yet." She grinned. A simple strategy, by taunting the man, she slowly has him convert to the cult, working on the most dirty minded men like himself. "Why don't you order something" "Of course." the man replies with impassivity in his facial expression. "Get me two bottles of sake, please." he orders the waiter. He then looks at Asuna right in the eyes. His gaze is rather strong and piercing. "My, my ... I have to say I never saw such a beautiful face in my life. Your eyes are simply magical." he says with a soft tone. Hecate giggled, making her eyes actually sparkle a little bit. "So tell me, are you the submissive type" she said winking her left eye. Her eyes would open widely. "Oh sorry... I almost myself there....I just rush into things sometimes. Guess thats it always ends badly." A red gloss would appear on her cheeks as she put her hand under the table. Saizen's visage remains impassive despite the woman's persuasion. He puts his arm around her touching her shoulder and bringing her closer to himself. He gets closer to her ear "Although I'd love to believe it, I don't think you're gonna give me what I want this easily. What's the catch?" the man whispers.